


The One Where Connor Makes Fun Of His Boyfriends In Middle School

by Flam_NotOkay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Jared and Evan were phannies, Jared had long hair in middle school because why not, Multi, They’re all nerds, sincerely three, small oneshot, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flam_NotOkay/pseuds/Flam_NotOkay
Summary: The boys are scrolling through Evan’s phone and then they stumble across photos of Evan and Jared from middle school





	The One Where Connor Makes Fun Of His Boyfriends In Middle School

“Oh my God,” Connor said before bursting into laughter. Him, Evan, and Jared were spending the night at Evan’s house when they decided to go through the photos on Evan’s phone.

“Maybe we should stop,” mumbled an embarrassed Jared who knew what the rest of the photos on Evan’s phone were going to be.

“I can’t believe you used to make fun of my hair when yours used to be just as long!” Connor said.

“No it wasn’t!” Jared whined. The picture was of Jared holding a big stuffed animal at what looks to be a carnival. He looked almost exactly the same, same outfit choice and tortoise shell glasses, but his hair was much long and almost touched his shoulders.

None of the three boys could say that it looked good.

“Yeah, I agree with Jared on not looking through the photos anymore,” Evan said trying to grab the phone from Connor. Connor just leaned over and scrolled to the next photo. Between them Jared gasped.

“Dude, I remember when you met Dan and Phil! I was sooo Jealous!” Jared said.

“Why am I not surprised that you guys were Dan and Phil fans?” Connor asked laughing a bit.

“O-oh I’m sure Jared still is a fan,” Evan replied, laughing along with Connor. 

“Shut up!” Jared said before lightly shoving Evan.

“Your face is so red, babe!” Connor said. “Honestly it’s fine if you’re a ‘phannie’ or whatever, it’s cute.”

“Oh, God! Never say that again!” Jared said hiding behind his hands. His boyfriends chuckled a little before cuddling closer to the smaller boy between them. Before long, they were all asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes please do point them out! <3


End file.
